tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Orestes
Orestes is the leader of the Vulfsatz in the years after the Cataclysm. He has overseen the training of Hannibal Losstarot and has taught him military strategies, diplomacy, and history of the world. He took the Vulfsatz with him and began hunting the Fellowship of Maar Sul on behalf of the Crimson Coalition. After a series of adventures, his unit was sent to track down the kidnappers of Glaurung Losstarot, and they currently operate in Alent. Biography Early Years Libaterran Civil War Orestes was originally a Libaterran captain working for the Locken Loyalists. He and his unit worked directly under General Arthaniel Keiran and fought against the Rebels in the Libaterran Civil War. However, Orestes was captured during an intense battle and was taken to Trinity Gask where he met the leader of the Rebels at that time, Mae Torazo, and surprisingly his commanding officer, Arthaniel, who had disappeared a few weeks earlier during an intense battle. Arthaniel asked Orestes to join the Rebels. Surprised that the general who had been a loyal supporter of the Locken monarchy would suddenly defect to the Rebels, Orestes was at first at a loss of words. However, he had always served under Arthaniel and had never questioned the man's judgement because he had seen him as a competent and trustworthy commander. He chose to trust Arthaniel and he and his unit joined the Rebels soon after, providing the Rebels with critical information of the Loyalists' plans. When Arthaniel was slain by his daughter during an intense battle for Lutherin, the Rebels were beaten back for the time being and most of Orestes's unit was slaughtered during the hasty retreat. Seeing no reason to continue, he deserted the army and fled deep within the Rebel-occupied lands. He decided to live the rest of his life in peace when he found a local woman who showed him other things in life than just war. They had a son a year later, around the same time when the Rebels finally managed to take over Lutherin with Yoshimuriko who had slain Mae Torazo and become the new leader of the Rebels. However, Yoshimuriko disappeared sometime after Lutherin had been conquered and the Loyalists had been beaten, and the Rebels ended up in disarray. Even the Queen of Libaterra, Shyla Locken, was nowhere to be found. Things turned even worse when the time of the Yamatian Invasion came. Before anyone in Libaterra could figure out what had happened, the once-Loyalist lands were taken over by the Yamatians and the Clergy of Mardük. The Yamatians and the clerics of Mardük destroyed everything in their lust for power, and Orestes and his family had to move constantly around the Western Libaterran countryside while the world around them was swallowed in the flames of war. Duty Calls When the Yamatians sent their forces to invade Aison, Orestes was approached by members of the Mullencamp cult who had found his farm. The cultists were accompanied by a masked, green knight who introduced herself as Glaurung Losstarot. Glaurung offered Orestes a job in her ranks, claiming that she would finally succeed in where the Rebels and the Loyalists had failed: uniting Libaterra under one banner. Orestes was intrigued by this mysterious knight and had intense conversations with her during the next few days. He eventually became convinced of her vision and saw the same courage in her that he had once seen in Arthaniel, so he accepted her offer if the Mullencamp took care of his family while he was away. Glaurung accepted the terms and made Orestes her right-hand man. Glaurung and Orestes collected wandering mercenaries from the countryside and formed a group which became known as the Fang. They led many raiding parties to the Khitan Khanate. Although Orestes wondered if it was wise to disturb the Khitans, Glaurung reassured him and told him it was only a means to an end. She needed to gain the trust of a certain count named Belial de Ardyn and use the count's connections and funding in the Order of the Black Rose to her advantage. Although Orestes was unsure if working for some secret society would be useful, he stayed at Glaurung's side and grew to respect her when he witnessed her intelligence and combat prowess firsthand. Although the Grand Alliance eventually arrived at the Khanate and forced the raiders to retreat, Orestes was satisfied that he had done what he could in these circumstances. However, he was not happy when his unit returned to Libaterra only to see it as a battleground of the Alliance, Yamatians and a new threat, the Faerfolc. News had spread of a big explosion in Lutherin and that a new faction, calling itself the Magicracy of Alent had taken over and renamed the city Alent. Orestes immediately hurried to his farm, fearing that his family might be in danger. He came too late; his wife and son had been brutally slain in the Faerfolc Rampage. While he was grieving, he received word from Glaurung herself that the Grand Alliance had been responsible for letting the Faerfolc free and that Alent had pushed the Faerfolc to the Rebel lands on purpose. He swore revenge on Alent and the Alliance who had committed such atrocities. However, he happened to find a lone boy, Tybalt, who had lost his family in the rampage. Orestes adopted him, and they bonded. When the Faerfolc retreated to secluded areas in Libaterra, Glaurung asked Orestes to work for her to restore peace to the ravaged Western Libaterra. Orestes accepted the deal and took Tybalt with him to Trinity Gask. Orestes spent the following year recruiting people to Glaurung's growing Rebel army, and he and Glaurung handpicked Donovan, Gwydion and Rhys Elendil to join the new incarnation of the Vulfsatz. He and his new comrades also began training Glaurung's son Hannibal in the aftermath of the Cataclysm which began a 10-year-period of isolation among the world's nations. Godslayer Era Echoes of War A Crimson Dawn The Winds of Wrath Sowing Season More info later. Devourer's Reach More info later. A Cry in the Dark Heart of Darkness Aliases and Nicknames ; Bloodhound : A nickname given to Orestes for his perfect track record of hunting down his targets. ; Commander : His title as the leader of the Vulfsatz. Appearance Orestes wears the dark armor of the Vulfsatz. His armor has golden trimming and a crimson cape which signify his rank in the Vulfsatz. He has a brown beard and hair and grim eyes. He is tall and muscular but is surprisingly agile for his size. Personality and Traits Orestes has two sides. On the one hand he is a calculating fellow who is well versed in strategies and politics but on the other hand he is fiercely dedicated to his mission which often leads him to obsess over trivial things. He is precise and deadly and fights in a relatively honourable way because he still has not forgotten the training he endured under General Arthaniel Keiran. However, his dedication to those he cares about can lead him to suffer mental breakdowns as was the case when he failed to kill Despard who he believed to have murdered Tybalt. Powers and Abilities Although Orestes is a skilled swordsman, he is nearly unbeatable in the use of the bow which he often uses as his primary weapon. He possesses little magic but makes every bit of it count in battle. Relationships Arthaniel Keiran Orestes was one of General Arthaniel Keiran's most loyal subordinates. When the general sided with the Rebels, Orestes joined him and defected as well. He admired the general's swordfighting skills and charisma and he would have followed him to the ends of the earth. When Arthaniel was slain, Orestes felt something in him had died with Arthaniel, and he chose to leave the war behind and start a peaceful life. However, he would soon change his decision when he found a new commander worthy of his respect: Glaurung Losstarot. Despard Silverbranch Ever since their first encounter in Alent, Despard and Orestes saw each other as worhty opponents. Although Despard eventually grew more and more weary of conflict and even spared Orestes during one encounter, he didn't expect that sparing Orestes's life would only anger Orestes more. Orestes has sworn to hunt Despard down and plans to defeat him in combat to regain his honour. Donovan More info later. Glaurung Losstarot There is a deep respect between Glaurung and Orestes. Some claim that there might even be a romance, but both have denied such claims. According to some rumours, Orestes was one of Glaurung's lieutenants during her campaign in the Khitan Khanate. However, the only thing that is known for sure is that Orestes will continue to serve Glaurung loyally until the day he dies and that Glaurung will always trust in Orestes's judgement. Gwydion More info later. Hannibal Losstarot Hannibal never knew his father, and Glaurung refused to discuss the matter. Orestes became Hannibal's guardian and tutor, and he also became the boy's father figure. It is obvious that Orestes and Hannibal love each other like a father and a son even though they are not related by blood, and Orestes would die for Hannibal's sake. Hannibal respects Orestes and is always eager to learn more from him. Rhys Elendil More info later. Tybalt Orestes raised the orphaned Tybalt as his own son, and the two shared a close bond. When Tybalt was killed in action, Orestes swore to hunt down the Fellowship of Maar Sul which he assumed had done the deed. See also *Arthaniel Keiran *Despard Silverbranch *Glaurung Losstarot *Hannibal Losstarot *Tybalt *Vulfsatz Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Fang Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Mullencamp Category:Third Age Category:Vulfsatz